


At the speed of sound

by bouenkyou



Category: SKET Dance
Genre: F/M, Fluff, spoilers for the last volume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouenkyou/pseuds/bouenkyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Switch asks Momoka to meet him after graduation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the speed of sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polisemia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polisemia/gifts).



> I wrote this to cope with the fact that I read the last few chapters of Sket Dance today. It contains SPOILERS for the last volume! Read at your own risk. 
> 
> Dedicated to Dan for being awesome and supporting me and this pairing ;;

Momoka can’t begin to figure out why Switch asked her to meet in a popular café in the middle of Akihabara, but she didn’t have the heart to say no to him. Now she’s at the back of the café, waiting for him to show up.

She figured concealing her face and hair was enough to hide her identity, but the surgical mask around her mouth feels stuffy, and the back of the shop is slightly warmer than the front, so she’s beginning to sweat a little under her two layers of clothing and wig.

She’s sitting with her back to the door in order to not draw attention to her face, the mask is doing a great job as a disguise, but right now she’s suffocating a bit and the option of removing it looks better by the minute.

Without much ceremony, she discreetly removes the wig and face mask, breathing in with relief. She fans her face slightly; her cheeks are flushed and she feels a little embarrassed—she’s not wearing any makeup and she didn’t do anything especial with her hair. Deep down, she also really hopes she doesn’t smell of sweat or anything.

Looking around, she realizes the place is almost deserted. She checks her watch—it’s still a couple of minutes earlier than the time they agreed to meet. She distracts herself with her phone, it’s better than looking at her watch and counting down the seconds.

She always shows up too early whenever they meet; the ball of emotions buzzing pleasantly in her chest and butterflies dancing in her stomach makes her so anxious she can’t think of anything else.

 “Momoka,”

A smooth, deep voice whispers her name and she startles at the sound. It’s a voice she doesn’t recognize; probably a fan. Her fans usually don’t address her so informally, that’s what surprised her, but she still puts a professional smile on her face before facing the stranger. When she turns around, she can’t believe her eyes.

Switch is standing next to her, his hands deep in his jeans pockets; his laptop nowhere in sight.

“Eh—?”

He smiles and slides into the seat in front of her. She stares at him quietly for a full minute, and when she decides she’s imagining things, his lips part and the same wonderful voice comes out of them.

“You don’t have to look so spooked!” he says, laughing—a breathy, pleasant sound—and her heart nearly leaps out of her chest. His voice reverberates around her, filling her ears and making something burst and coil deep in her belly.

“S-switch…” Her voice cracks with emotion and tears well in her eyes; a second later everything she stares at looks a little smudged around the edges. She can’t contain the tears that fall on the table.

“Please,” He gives her a troubled look, “please, don’t cry.”

Big tears roll down her eyes, but she nods, smiling.

“You—I never thought,” She starts, but a sound between a laugh and a sob escapes her lips and she presses her forehead to the table, hiding her crying face from him. A moment later, a handkerchief is pressed against her hand.

“I’m sorry.” He whispers.

The minutes tick by. She holds the handkerchief against her eyes, but keeps facing the flat and shiny surface of the table.

A waitress shuffles close and Momoka vaguely listens to Switch having a conversation with the girl.

Switch speaking. She still can’t believe her ears.

When the waitress walks away, she has regained enough of her bearings to look up.

“Are you feeling better?”

He doesn’t look at Momoka when he asks; he’s looking at a very interesting speck of dust on the table instead. His fingers tap the table incessantly, and she figures it must be a new habit he picked up since he doesn’t have to type on a keyboard in order to speak anymore.

“Thank you.” she whispers as she places the handkerchief in front of him on the table; and her words are so loaded—she can’t even decide if her words are for the handkerchief or for giving her this important moment.

“I ordered your favorite, I hope that was alright,” he says with a small smile on his lips, and she stares at him. She tries to commit this instant to memory and burn the sound and tone of his voice deep within her brain.

“You really surprised me, Switch,” she begins saying, but he instantly interrupts her.

“Kazuyoshi,” he murmurs. “You can call me Kazuyoshi.”

Her heart beats faster and heat spreads across her cheeks and the back of her neck. He glances at her expectantly, and she closes her eyes tightly.

“Ka-Kazuyoshi,” she utters with her eyes shut, but she immediately hears a noise—a soft intake of breath—that makes her eyes fly open. He looks positively ecstatic.

“It’s the first time such a cute girl has called my name.” He giggles.

“Oh, geez,” She tries to pretend she’s upset, but she’s blushing so hard her face is practically glowing.

The waitress brings their drinks shortly afterwards and the initial deep emotion that made her cry has long since turned into something near frenzy. She wants to hear him speak more; his cheerful tones, his mocking tones—she never realized how flat the computer software made him sound and how alive he sounds now.

He’s currently telling her a story about something that happened the week before, and she thinks she’s so foolishly in love with him her chest is about to explode.

“—And Bossun kept trying to do a backflip but Himeko—”

He sounds a little breathless, like he’s so excited to speak he doesn’t control how much air he needs for each sentence and she just stares at his eyes and lips, the sound of his voice soothing her.

“Am I boring you?” He suddenly asks, and Momoka’s shoulders tense a little. She smiles nervously, guilt and embarrassment evident in her expression—she can’t say out loud she wasn’t really paying attention because his voice is too distracting.

“No, I’m just… surprised, it’s all.” She doesn’t say anything else, but for the way he smiles shyly, she thinks he might understand.

He resumes his story and afterwards he tells another, and another. She wants to greedily hoard every utterance that comes out of his mouth.

She spends hours listening to him, laughing and commenting on his stories here and there. She doesn’t even realize it has gotten dark outside until he points it out. 

“I think it’s best if we go home,” he says, getting up. “I’ll walk you, it’s kind of late.” 

On the way home, they keep talking. Kazuyoshi tells her about the graduation ceremony and she wishes she could have been there. For some reason, she wonders what his shouting voice sounds like.

When they reach her doorstep, there’s disappointment evident in her demeanor as she says goodbye.

“I—I’ll call you on the phone later, ok?” he says before leaving, his voice trembling a little. She can almost bet his face looks slightly redder than usual, but he turns away just before she can confirm it.

She waits for the phone call later that night and, when she hears his soft voice right next to her ear, she realizes that Kazuyoshi is ten times more charming than she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's painfully obvious I love Sugita Tomokazu, oh my god.


End file.
